It's Jim
by terig
Summary: Jim tries to get Spock to drink with him so he steals some of Bones's whiskey. But when Spock feels "peculiar" Bones decides it's time for payback and makes Jim tell Spock what's wrong. [KirkxSpock]


He was in pain. Not the literal physically hurting kind of pain. Instead it was the internal, ripping him slowly apart, kind of pain. And it was surely killing him. However that wasn't the worst part. That title went to the reason _WHY_ he was in pain. Jim could never understand why his first officer hated him (ok so maybe that was a _slight_ lie but still). No matter what he did, or how he did it, the man never approved of his actions, and it seriously pissed him off. It's almost as though the man purposefully lies to the Captain that he doesn't approve of him, just to get some sort of weird buzz. However his theory has one minor flaw, Vulcans can't lie, and there rested the reason for his pain. The fact he knew that the man wasn't faking his distaste and disapproval of his own Captain is what blew a huge hole into his chest. Oh, and just to add salt to a raw wound, the man blatantly refused to call him anything other than his professional title of Captain. Jim has blew up on multiple occasions about the matter, but it always ended with the same result.

_"Aw come on Spock! Just one drink"_

_Jim had been grovelling for his first officer to join him for a drink for nearly ten minutes now to no avail. The man simply **refused** to join him, even after all the hard work he went through to steal the whiskey from his doctor and friend Bones. Jim had stole the whiskey in an attempt to get to know the man better, but he was slowly learning the hard way that it was much harder to convince a Vulcan to take a drink than he had initially thought. And to make matters worse, the Vulcan looked like he was having the time of his life. Jerk._

_"I refuse to join you, as I fail to understand why anyone would desire to intoxicate themselves. The very thought is illogical and I would highly recommend that you refrain yourself from doing so Capt-"_

_"**It's Jim god damnit!** We're out of hours for peats sake." Jim sighed in frustration, finding his patience slowly shrivelling up and dying as each second went by were Spock refused to call him by his name, and by his title instead._

_"Captain I do not understand your frustration." Jim just laughed a spiteful laugh, having completely given up on trying. "Nevermind Spock. Just-just go, please." The man simply nodded at him before leaving the captains quarters. Jim sighed once again before taking a long swig from the bottle. "Well that was counter productive."_

As Jim sat on his bed and debated the meaning of Spock's dislike for him, there was a sudden knock on the door, effectively waking him from his moping session. Dragging himself from his bed he walked to the door and pulled it open, ready to tell the person to leave him alone, but was cut short from the shock of whom was at his door.

"Sp-Spock, what are you doing here?" Jim could have imagined it, but he could have sworn that Spock just squirmed at the Captains inquiry. _How crazy is that idea?_ "May I come in Captain?" Jim nodded and moved to the side to leave the man enough room to walk past him and into Jim's small quarters. Once in, Jim locked his door once again and turned around to see Spock awkwardly standing in the middle of his room. He laughed nervously to himself at the sight of the Vulcan. "You can sit down you know." Jim emphasised his point by flopping down onto his bed. He proceeded to watch as Spock uncomfortably seated himself at the edge of Jim's bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jim's curiosity got the better of him. "What's this all about Spock?" He didn't beat around the bush, he never had, no point in it really if you already knew what you needed an answer to. Spock cleared his throat and looked at him. "I have been having rather, _**peculiar**_, emotions towards you recently and I wish to know if you have been feeling the same towards me in anyway?" Jim was slack jawed, if he was understanding this correctly, his first officer had basically just said he had a crush on Jim and wanted to know if he liked him back. And to make matters worse he felt all fluttery and happy inside at the thought, feelings which he quickly attempted to quench.

"I-uh don't really know what you're referring to? Care to explain?" Spock looked away from him for a moment, as though he was collecting his thoughts, before returning his gaze to him. Jim squirmed nervously under the probing gaze he was receiving from the other man.

"I was, as I mentioned earlier, feeling peculiar recently, so I went and consulted Dr. McCoy, and he seems to think that you are the cause of my odd behaviour and health, and strongly recommended that I speak to you about it." Jim mentally cursed Bones for doing this to him, obviously the doctor had realised Spocks feelings towards Jim and decided to make him break the news to Spock. Payback for stealing his whiskey no doubt. He also cursed himself for the fact that his fluttery heart was back again at Spock's crush on him.

"Well honestly Bones could've told you this, but he's too much of an ass... Erm, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to go about saying this so I'll just say it. Bones thinks you have a crush on me" Spock's eyebrows dipped down slightly in confusion, trying to find a meaning for the word. They suddenly shot up, and Jim wasn't even sure it was possible for eyebrows to reach such a height, he realised the Spock had clearly caught on to what the Captain was implying.

Spock muttered something under his breath, but Jim only caught parts of the sentence before Spock had suddenly lifted Jims hand in his own and placed the tips of his two fingers up against Jims own two. Jim took a sharp intake of breath from the sensation that was coursing through his body from the simple touch. It was as though all the love and warmth Spock felt towards him was suddenly being poured into his own body. And for some strange reason he enjoyed it, and found himself sending his own love back.

It was only a brief feeling though, because as suddenly as Spock had initiated it, he ended it. Jim felt all too alone and empty when Spock removed his hand from him and moved to the opposite end of the room. "I am sorry Captain, I do not know where such actions came from." Jim noticed the slight green tint that was gracing Spocks face in something he recognised as a Vulcan blush. _Why was **Spock** blushing?_ He stood up and began to pace near him. Jim wrecked around in his brain for an answer, as Spock silently watched him. When he suddenly remembered something, Vulcan hands were extremely sensitive, which means... _Oh my god!_ _Spock just **kissed** me_! Jim was lost for words, eyes darting around the room as he didn't know what else to do. Spock must have seen his reaction because he started to explain.

"I apologise Jim, it was very rude of me to act so inappro-" Jim didn't allow him to finish the sentence because he suddenly threw his arms around Spocks neck and crashed their lips together. He couldn't deny it, he loved his first officer, and all it took was for him to say his name to make him realise it. Initially Spock was caught off guard by the Captains actions, but he quickly snapped out of it and kissed him back with an equal amount of enthusiasm. Jim pulled back first and rested his forehead on Spocks.

"I am quite pleased you feel the same as I do Captain." Jim had to laugh slightly to himself. "Didn't I tell you? _It's Jim_." He watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of Spock's mouth as he teased him back. "I do believe I forgot. Care to remind me?" Jim smiled widely at him before placing his lips on Spock's once again.

**3 THE END 3**

**A/N: Just a little random Spirk feels, first time ever writing one from this ship so sorry if it's not entirely the way the characters would act in the situation. That said I'm very pleased with this considering I started at 11pm and finished writing at 12:40am :)**

**Please post a review or send me a PM letting me know what you thought. I'd love to know 3**

**~terig~ x**


End file.
